Happy Ending?
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [HUNKAI FF] perlakuan Sehun yang berubah, membuat Hubungan mereka merenggang. Tapi apakah mereka akan tetap bersama? Tiba-tiba ide nya muncul tadi malam, jadi langsung di tulis deh, selamat membaca:)


**Happy ending?**

 **Hunkai ff**

.

.

.

Pernikahan terlaksana saat kedua belah pihak mencintai satu sama lain. Sama hal nya dengan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin atau yang sekarang berubah menjadi Oh Jongin.

Mereka memang mencintai satu sama lain dari awal, mereka sudah lama berpacaran hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Awal pernikahan mereka memang terasa sangat manis, setiap pagi Jongin akan menyiapakan sarapan. Lalu mereka akan berbincang mengenai banyak hal, Jongin akan membenarkan dasi Sehun, dan saat akan berangkat kerja Sehun akan mengecup dahi dan bibir Jongin dengan mesra dan hangat.

Semua itu begitu menyenangkan, tapi saat 5 bulan pernikahan mereka. Semua nya berubah, Sehun merasa jengah dengan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat cerewet. Setiap ia lembur Jongin akan memarahi nya seperti sekarang ini.

"Sehun, sudah aku katakan. Jangan terlalu sering lembur. Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu Sehun, lagi pula kau kan CEO nya... Bla.. Bla.. Bla" dan masih banyak lagi yang Jongin bicarakan.

"kau bisa diam tidak sih?! Kau tak tau aku capek baru pulang dari kerja!" bentak Sehun tiba-tiba.

Dari sanalah hubungan mereka merengang, Sehun jarang sarapan dan makan malam dirumah, dan itu membuat hati Jongin sedih. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukan nya benar, ia tak mau Sehun sakit karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun pulang lebih awal karena tidak ada acara penting di kantornya. Saat sampai rumah ia tak menemukan Jongin di manapun, akhirnya iapun memilih untuk membersihkan diri lalu menonton TV.

Sehun merasa bosan sedari tadi menonton TV, ia melirik jam dinding di dekat nya dan ternyata sudah pukul 17.23 KST dan Jongin belum pulang terhitung 3 jam lebih.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat lah Jongin yang berjalan ke arah dapur belum menyadari kehadiran nya di ruang TV, Sehun pun mengikuti Jongin ke dapur, dan ia melihat Jongin sedang memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

" dari mana saja?" tanya Sehun dengan melipat tangan nya di depan dada bidang nya.

"Akh! Sehun, kau sudah dirumah? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jongin.

" aku tanya, dari mana saja kau?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun mengulangi pertanyaan nya di awal.

"Aku pergi berbelanja" jawab Jongin sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"apakah berbelanja harus sampai 3 jam lebih?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu lantas menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan menunduk.

"A-aku...memang hanya berbelanja" jawab Jongin ragu.

"aku tahu kau berbohong" kata Sehun sarat akan marah.

"-berdiri sekarang" lanjut nya lagi.

Jongin yang mendengar itu lantas berdiri dengan tetap menunduk.

"Kau berbohong, Ah aku tau. Apakah kau asyik berbelanja barang-barang mewah Ha?" Tanya Sehun dengan memegang pundak Jongin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun? Aku hanya berbelanja bahan makanan saja" jawab Jongin dengan melihat Sehun.

"Kau kira aku tak tahu Eoh? Uang tabungan mu yang aku berikan semakin hari semakin menipis Kim Jongin!"Kata Sehun dengan bentakan diakhir kalimat nya.

Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat Sehun membentaknya. Jongin merasa takut melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, dulu Sehun jarang membentaknya dan Sehunnya banyak berubah. Dan juga Sehun memanggil Jongin tidak dengan marga Oh.

"Kau kira enak mencari uang Ha? Kau menghabiskan uang seenaknya saja"

"T-tapi ak-aku tak membeli barang-barang mahal Sehun" kata Jongin dengan pelan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan sedikit mendorong pundak Jongin lalu pergi dari sana.

Tepat saat Sehun berbalik pergi, air mata jatuh mengenai pipi Jongin. Ia sedih dan tak tau apa yang membuat Sehun berubah menjadi kasar seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya menatap makanan yang telah ia masak tadi, sebenarnya Jongin tak perlu menunggu Sehun karena ia pun tau bahwa Sehun tak akan makan malam di rumah apalagi setelah kejadian tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponsel nya berdering, Jongin pun lantas mengambil ponsel tersebut yang berada di ruang TV.

 _Eomma OH is calling..._

Klik-

 _"yeobseo Jongin-ah"_

 _"Ah Ne Eomma, ada apa?"_

 _"tak apa, hanya sedang ingin menelfon saja, kau sedang apa?"_

 _"Aku sedang makan malam Eomma. Apakah eomma sudah makan?"_

 _"Sudah, dimana Sehun?"_

Jongin pun terkejut saat eomma menanyai Sehun, ia harus menjawab apa?

" _Ah S-sehun belum pulang"_ jawab Jongin pelan.

" _dasar anak itu, setiap kali eomma bertanya selalu saja Sehun belum pulang"_

 _"Sehun seperti nya sibuk eomma"_

 _"Baik lah, Eomma akan menelfon Sehun dulu"_

 _"Ta-tapi eomma-"_

 _"sudah, sampai besok Jongin, besok eomma kesana sebentar"_

 _"A-ah baiklah, sampai jumpa Eomma"_

Pip

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah telfon itu diputuskan.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang membaca dokumen yang masih tersisa, setelah kejadian tadi Sehun memilih pergi lagi ke kantor hingga sekarang ia masih berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen nya.

Saat sedang membaca ia merasa handphone nya yang berada dia atas meja bergetar.

 _Eomma is calling..._

Klik-

" _Yeobseo eom-"_

 _"Yak! Oh Sehun, kenapa kau jarang sekali sih makan malam dirumah?"_ ucap Nyonya Oh cepat memotong ucapan Sehun.

" _Apa sih maksud Eomma?"_

 _"Kau jangan berpura-pura Sehun, eomma tau kau jarang pulang cepat kan?"_

 _"Huh aku sibuk eomma"_ kata Sehun setelah menghela nafas nya. 'pasti si Jongin itu mengadu pada Eomma' batin nya.

" _Cepat pulang sekarang, kasihan istrimu dirumah sendirian"_

 _"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi"_

 _"Ya sudah, Eomma tutup dulu telfonnya"_

 _"Iya Eomma"_

Pip

"pasti Jongin mengadu pada Eomma, awas kau!"

Setelah itu Sehun membereskan dokumen yang berserakan dimeja nya lalu mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursinya setelah itu bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang membuang sisa makanan yang masih banyak, karena ya memang hanya dia sendiri yang memakannya.

Lalu ia pun lalu mencuci piring itu, saat sedang mencuci piring ia mendengar pintu terbuka. 'itu Pasti Sehun'batin nya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin pun langsung menyelesaikan acara cuci piringnya dan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membuka dasinya.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin, tetapi Sehun tak membalas ucapan Jongin.

"Apa kah kau sudah ma-"

"Tak usah berpura-pura baik didepan ku!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan lantang. Jongin yang terkejut pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tahu kau mengadu 'kan pada Eomma?!" kata Sehun dengan memegang bahu Jongin.

"Katakan!" bentak Sehun dengan menggoyangkan bahu Jongin.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengatakan ap-apa pun pada Eomma" jawab Jongin dengan terbata dan pelan, Jongin juga memilin ujung bajunya karena takut pada Sehun.

"Bohong! Ternyata kau pembohong Jongin" Bentak Sehun lagi, setelah mengatakan itu Sehun menghentakan pegangan tangannya dibahu Jongin dengan keras yang mengakibatkan Jongin terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak Dinding.

"awh.. " Jongin sedikit meringis saat bahu sebelah kanan nya terbentur dinding.

"Kenapa Sehun berubah?" lirih nya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat Jongin keluar dari kamar ternyata Sehun sudah pergi bekerja. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun memilih untuk tidur di kamar tamu, jadi Jongin tidur sendirian dikamar mereka.

Pada pukul 10 pagi kurang lebih Eomma Oh datang ke rumah mereka.

"Hai.. Jongin-ah, kau semakin manis saja" puji Eomma Oh saat melihat Jongin menggunakan sweater berwarna soft pink.

"ah terimakasih Eomma, tumben sekali Eomma datang. Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Eomma akan pergi bersama bibi Lee, tapi masih nanti. Jadi Eomma sekalian ingin berkunjung kesini sebentar"

"Ah baiklah"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin pamit untuk membuatkan mertuanya teh.

"Jongin, bagaimana kalau kita membuat makanan kesukaan Sehun?" Kata Eomma Oh saat Jongin sudah duduk di sofa sebelah nya.

Kalau mengingat tentang makanan, Jongin jadi teringat kalau Sehun tak pernah memakan makanan nya lagi, huh Jongin jadi sedih.

"...gin, hei Jongin" kata Eomma Oh sambil melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Jongin yang terlihat Melamun.

"Ah! Ne Eomma?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau melamun sayang? Ada apa?" tanya Eomma Oh tampak khawatir.

"gwenchana Eomma, aku tidak melamun kok" jawab Jongin dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ah baiklah, Oh iya bagaimana tentang ajakan Eomma tadi?"

"baiklah Eomma, ayo kita memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun"

'mungkin aku bisa sekalian meminta maaf masalah kemarin pada Sehun' batin Jongin, setelah itu Jongin pun mengikuti Eomma Oh yang sudah duluan pergi kedapur.

"kita akan masak Haejangguk, dulu sehun sangat menyukai makanan ini" kata Eomma Oh dengan senyuman yang mengembang karena mengingat Sehun semasa kecil sangat menyukai Haejangguk.

"Baiklah Eomma, Ayo kita buat bersama-sama"

Jongin tersenyum membayangkan Sehun yang mau memakan makanan kesukaan nya ini.

.

.

.

Acara memasak mereka pun sudah selesai dan sekarang sedang di kemasi oleh Eomma Oh untuk di bawa ke kantor Sehun.

"Nah Jongin, sekarang bersiap-siap lah sebentar lagi akan masuk jam makan siang"

"Oke Eomma, aku bersiap-siap dulu ya"

Eomma Oh hanya menggangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Jongin pun langsung bergegas kekamar untuk membersihkan diri.

Sekitar 15 menit Jongin sudah siap dan keluar dari kamar nya dan melihat Eomma Oh akan pergi.

"Eomma akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya, katanya bibi Lee sudah berangkat, kalau begitu Eomma berangkat dulu ya Jongin" pamit Eomma Oh dengan tersenyum.

"Ne Eomma, Hati-hati" kata Jongin dan mendapat balasan berupa senyuman oleh Eomma Oh.

"ah saat nya berangkat" Monolog Jongin, setelah itu ia bergegas mengambil bungkusan tadi dan keluar rumah untuk pergi kekantor Sehun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana Jongin disapa oleh semua karyawan, ia pun hanya membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyuman. Dulu saat masih berpacaran, Jongin sudah beberapa kali datang kesini tetapi semenjak menikah ia tak pernah lagi datang kesini. Semua karyawan disini baik menurut Jongin, kecuali assisten Sehun. Namanya Choi Sulli, setiap Jongin datang ia hanya menatap Jongin sinis, dan karena itu Jongin kurang suka dengan yang namanya Sulli itu.

Setelah keluar dari lift Jongin langsung menuju ruangan Sehun, saat sudah sampai iapun menemui Sulli untuk menanyakan apakah ada tamu atau tidak.

"Hai Sulli, didalam ada tamu atau tidak?" tanya Jongin sopan.

"Tak ada" Jawab Sulli dengan ketus.

Sulli memang tidak suka melihat Jongin, karena menurutnya Jongin sudah merebut Sehun darinya. Sulli sudah menyukai Sehun lama, semenjak dirinya bekerja disini sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu ya walaupun sebenarnya Jongin dulu lah yang menjadi pacar Sehun sebelum dia bekerja di perusahaan Sehun, tetapi tetap saja ia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Oh ya sudah aku masuk dulu" kata Jongin.

Saat hendak berjalan Sulli langsung memanggilnya "tunggu" katanya.

"Ada apa?" kata Jongin bingung.

Sulli berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Jongin "sajangnim tidak bisa diganggu" katanya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"pokoknya tidak bisa" kata Sulli lagi.

"Beri aku alasan, kalau tidak aku masuk" Kata Jongin.

Sulli diam sebentar, saat hendak berbicara Jongin langsung berjalan akan masuk sebelum sebelah tangannya yang memegang kotak makanan ditarik paksa oleh Sulli. Akibatnya makanan itu tumpah dibaju Sulli, Jongin yang kaget hanya bisa mengganga.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang kerjanya karena mendengar keributan.

"Ya ampun Sulli, apa yang terjadi" Tanya Sehun lagi saat melihat baju Sulli yang kotor.

"i-ini sajangnim, tadi istri anda datang, lalu marah-marah pada saya dan secara tiba-tiba menumpahkan makanan kebaju saya" ucap Sulli sepenuhnya berbohong.

Jongin yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan ucapan Sulli "ti-tidak Se-"

PLAK-

Semua karyawan yang melihat itu bahkan Sulli sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun barusan. Mereka menatap Sehun ngeri karena telah menampar Jongin dengan keras, bahkan mereka seperti bisa merasakan tamparan itu sangking kerasnya tamparan Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menghirup oksigen dengan terburu-buru, karena kejadian kemarin Sehun menjadi gelap mata dan langsung menampar Jongin tanpa aba-aba. Ia menatap nanar tangannya dan Jongin yang jatuh terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya itu, badan Jongin nampak bergetar.

Setelah beberapa detik Jongin bangun dari duduknya. "maaf" katanya dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung pergi dari sana.

Sehun yang melihat itu mengacak rambutnya karena frustrasi, ia juga kaget sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan barusan, ia tak pernah berlaku kasar pada Jongin apalagi menamparnya. Sehun pun langsung masuk ke ruangannya para karyawan pun membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing termasuk Sulli yang ke toilet untuk membersihkan baju nya yang kotor.

.

.

.

Karena kejadian tadi Sehun jadi melewatkan makan siang nya, dan sekarang Sehun berencana untuk pergi ke kafe di kantornya. Saat Sehun bersiap-siap ia tak melihat jam tangan nya dimana pun, sekian lama tak ketemu Sehun pun datang ke ruang keamanan untuk melihat barang kali ada yang mengambil ataupun ia bisa melihat langsung di mana ia menyimpannya tadi.

"Permisi pak Kwon, saya ingin melihat rekaman CCTV di ruangan saya beberapa jam yang lalu"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar sajangnim" kata pak Kwon hormat.

Saat sedang mengamati layar yang menampilkan beberapa pilihan, mata Sehun tertuju pada rekaman CCTV di luar ruangan nya, tepat nya saat Jongin datang tadi.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, tolong putarkan hasil rekaman yang itu" Suruh Sehun dan menunjuk layar monitor didepan nya.

"Baik" setelah mengatakan itu, pak Kwon pun memutar rekaman tersebut.

Sehun pun mengamati layar tersebut, ia bisa melihat Jongin yang datang dan sedikit berbincang pada Sulli, saat Jongin akan melangkah Sehun melihat Sulli sepertinya memanggil Jongin lagi, mereka berbincang lagi dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat bukan atas kesengajaan Jongin makanan itu tumpah melainkan karena tangan Jongin yang ditarik paksa oleh Sulli. Setelah melihat itu Sehun langsung berlari keluar menimbulkan tanda tanya pada pak Kwon.

.

.

.

Sehun buru-buru turun dari mobil dan masuk kerumah nya dengan cepat, ia tidak menemukan Jongin dimana pun, Sehun pun kembali mencari Jongin di halaman belakang rumah mereka tetapi hasil nya tetap nihil, Jongin tak berada disana.

Tiba-tiba handphone nya yang berada disaku bergetar.

 _Eomma is calling..._

" _Yeobseo Sehun-a"_

 _"Ne Eomma, ada apa?"_

 _"Kau sekarang berada dimana?"_

 _"di rumah Eomma"_

 _"Tumben sekali sudah pulang? Eoh apa karena masakan istrimu tadi ya?"_ Goda Eomma Oh pada Sehun.

" _Ma-masakan?"_ Tanya Sehun bingung.

" _Iya masakan yang tadi Jongin bawakan ke kantormu, pasti kau suka kan? Itu kan masakan kesukaan mu"_

" _N-ne Eomma, aku sangat suka"_ ucap Sehun berbohong, ia tak mungkin jujur pada Eomma nya tentang kejadian tadi.

 _"Tadi Jongin bersemangat sekali saat memasaknya, kau beruntung Sehun memiliki Istri seperti Jongin"_

" _Haha Eomma benar sekali, oh iya Eomma nanti lagi ya?! Aku ingin menjemput Jongin di supermarket dulu"_ Sehun hanya mampu tertawa hambar mendengar Eommanya berbicara seperti itu.

" _Baiklah, nanti kabari Eomma lagi"_

 _"Baik Eomma"_

Setelah sambungan terputus Sehun meremat dadanya yang terasa Nyeri, ia begitu merasa bersalah pada Jongin dan bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sehun lalu berencana mencari Jongin di supermarket didekat rumah mereka, ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena yah memang sangat dekat hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai.

Saat sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Tuan Oh" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Ah Ne? Mohon maaf ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sopan.

"Anda suami dari Nini kan?"

"Nini?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung. Mengapa ada orang yang tau nama panggilan yang diberikan Sehun pada Jongin.

"Ah maaf, maksud saya Jongin" Kata ibu itu merasa tidak enak.

"Iya benar saya suaminya, ada apa ya"

"Saya ingin mengembalikan syal Jongin yang ketinggalan" kata ibu itu.

"Syal?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Iya Syal Jongin ketinggalan kemarin"

"Oh baiklah, mana Syal nya?"

"Mari ikut saya sebentar, anda bisa duduk dulu sambil menunggu saya mengambil nya didalam" Tawar ibu itu sopan.

Sehun pun mengikuti ibu itu untuk masuk ke pekarangan, Sehun melihat papan yang bertuliskan 'panti asuhan'Sehun hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Setelah menunggu sekitar satu menit, ibu itu keluar membawa syal berwarna abu-abu milik Jongin. Sehun ingat syal itu, Jongin membeli nya saat sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Sehun.

"Ini tuan syal nya" ibu itu pun menyerahkan syal tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tau bagaimana bisa syal ini berada disini?"

"Jongin setiap Hari saat jam 2 siang akan kesini, ia sering membantu saya mengurus anak-anak dan juga bermain bersama anak-anak disini. Dan saya juga ingin berterimakasih kepada keluarga anda karena sering memberikan bantuan biaya untuk panti asuhan ini" Ibu itu menjelaskan nya dengan tersenyum hangat khas seorang ibu.

"Memberi bantuan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Iya, Jongin sering sekali memberikan saya uang untuk kebutuhan anak-anak disini. Dia orang yang sangat baik, anda beruntung mendapatkan nya" kata nya.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sangat terkejut, jadi selama ini Jongin sering datang ke sini bukan nya pergi berbelanja barang mewah. Dan juga uang tabungan itu habis karena untuk membantu panti asuhan ini. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah itu mendominasi hati Sehun, apa pun yang terjadi Sehun akan mencari Jongin dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Iya saya sangat beruntung mendapatkan nya"

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, saya ingin sekali rasanya mengatakan ini pada anda. Tetapi sebelumnya anda jangan tersinggung"

"saya akan berusaha" Jawab Sehun.

"Jongin bercerita pada saya, kalau dia ingin sekali mengadopsi anak dari panti ini..." ibu itu menjeda sebentar ucapan nya untuk melihat ekspresi Sehun "...tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut Anda marah"

Seperti ada yang meremat hati nya, Sehun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita ibu penjaga panti ini. .

.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah karena hari sudah akan berubah menjadi malam, ia berjalan dengan lesu ke arah sofa. Sehun sudah mencari Jongin kemana pun, ia sudah mencari ke taman dekat sana pun juga tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka, Sehun cepat-cepat pergi untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan terlihat lah Jongin yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya nya.

Saat melepakan sepatunya Jongin dapat melihat kaki lain yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Jongin membolakan matanya karena terkejut Sehun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dari pada dirinya.

"Akh.. Se-sehun maaf, aku a-aku terlambat pu-pulang" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya takut dan bergetar.

Sehun mengerti mengapa Jongin sangat takut padanya, tetapi tetap saja ia merasakan sakit yang amat terasa menyakitkan melihat Jongin yang menunduk dan bergetar karena melihat dirinya. Ia merasa menjadi monster dan lelaki tidak berguna karena telah menyakiti orang yang menyayangi nya Dengan tulus.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin untuk melihat wajah nya, dan ia sangat terkejut melihat sebelah pipi Jongin terdapat sedikit memar keunguan dan jangan lupakan sudut bibir nya yang terluka akibat tamparan nya tadi. Tanpa babibu lagi Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin yang mendapat pelukan mendadak dari Sehun cukup terkejut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi dia hanya diam hingga akhirnya ia merasakan pundak nya yang basah. Ternyata Sehun menangis ia pun membalas pelukan Sehun dan menepuk pundak Sehun untuk menenangkan Sehun.

"Jongin.. Maafkan Aku" Ucap Sehun lirih.

"Iya Sehun aku sudah memaafkan mu, tak usah dipikirkan"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Jongin, ia berdosa telah melukai malaikatnya.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya pada Jongin, ia memegang kedua pipi Jongin dengan hati-hati lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup~

Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin yang memar dengan hati-hati lalu mengecup ujung bibir Jongin yang terluka dan kembali mengecup bibir Jongin cukup lama.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Ucap Sehun sesaat setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala nya dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Ayo sayang, kita ke kamar. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun menarik tangan Jongin menuju kamar mereka. Saat telah terbuka Jongin kaget bukan main saat melihat ada Box bayi di dalam kamar mereka.

"S-sehun ini... "Jongin tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata lagi.

"Iya sayang, maafkan aku karena selama ini tak sadar jika kau kesepian dirumah. Dan tadi aku bertemu dengan ibu penjaga panti asuhan, ia menceritakan semuanya. Akhirnya aku mengadopsi salah satu anak dari sana" jelas Sehun.

"Sehun.. Aku mencintaimu" Jongin menghambur kepelukan Sehun dan dengan senang hati Sehun membalas pelukan tersebut dengan erat.

END

akhirnya selesai juga ff ini, aku nggk tau kenapa buat ff ini, tiba-tiba muncul aja cerita nya tadi malam jadi aku tulis deh. Semoga suka:)

Ps: typo bertebaran;)

Last,

Wanna review?


End file.
